1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector configured to have a function of a display apparatus and to be usable as an illuminator (see JP-A-2011-249976 and JP-A-2006-162823, for example). The projector described in JP-A-2006-162823 is driven based on a time division color sequential drive method (filed sequential method) for image display and illumination.
Adding a function of an illuminator to a projector that displays images based on a field sequential method can disadvantageously complicate the circuit configuration of the projector. Further, when a user uses the projector as an illuminator, the produced illumination may cause the user discomfort. JP-A-2006-162823, however, does not describe any findings about the problem.